One Word's Meaning
by Kimi-Adorkable
Summary: I wrote all this and I couldn't find a good category so I picked something random. Anyways, I hope you think its good :  also, each chapter starts with a different persons point of view. I'll have their name underlined


Kairi

I slammed the door to my truck and started to walk toward the school entrance. I watched as everyone stared at me in surprise. I can't believe that had happened to me! How could I have been so stupid?

I cried all night at the thought that my boyfriend (whom I'd been with for three years) broke up with me to date my best friend. Just then, the thought hit me. I've never felt any more stupid in my life. He wanted me at first, but when he had gotten to know Sophie, he dumped me for her. But why had it taken three years? I didn't know.

I knew I looked like crap, but I didn't care. I walked past one of my best friend, glanced at him once, and he automatically knew what had happened.

He left his group of friends to come and walk with me, "Omigosh, Kairi, are you okay?"

I stared at him for a few moments and then replied, "Do I look okay to you? My boyfriend just broke up with me for my best friend after three years of dating me! And guess what, now they're dating. What kind of friend is that?" I started to cry as Brandon pulled me into his arms to hug me. I breathed in his familiar scent and automatically felt a little better.

I stepped back and looked up at him. He changed so much over the summer, but I knew he was still the same Brandon I had become best friends with six years ago. Brandon knew me the best out of all my friends.

Absentmindedly, I reached down into my locker to grab my normal books. Brandon still stood beside me when I looked up. I started walking and he followed beside me. We had almost all the same classes together, which meant that I would be okay for the part of the day I was with him.

He shot glares at anyone who was staring or laughing at me. This morning I did everything like a robot. I never really knew what I was wearing till I glanced down.

Predictably, I was wearing my normal attire. It included black basketball shorts and a blue tank top with a gray jacket over it. I didn't put any make up on today because I didn't care much for it.

Brandon walked into the class first and I followed him. We sat in the very back beside each other. I scooted my chair closer to him.

Right now Brandon was the only thing that made me feel better. I took his hand in mine and looked at our laced fingers. I never knew how much he meant to me until now. He was my best friend and I loved him. I never wanted to lose a friend like him.

Thirty minutes into class and we were still holding hands, "How are you doing?" he whispered.

I hesitated before answering, debating whether I should just tell him, "Uh, I'm okay, I guess. It would be better if we could just leave school. I'm glad I have you to depend on. If I didn't, I probably would be in the bathroom crying this whole time."

He let go of my hand and wrapped his arm around my shoulders, "It's gonna be okay, Kairi. You still have me."

I smiled slightly and replied, "I feel like you're the only one I can trust. Sophie showed me that I can't trust her."

We sat like that for the rest of the class. We didn't really pay attention during class but we didn't care. School was almost over anyway.

I let Brandon go to his locker while I went the opposite way to mine. I walked slower than usual, hoping Brandon would come back and walk with me. I was passing the water fountain when I saw Sophie and Mike kissing. I was depressed for a moment but then anger overtook me.

I walked up to them and started yelling, scaring them, "What the heck is your freaking problem?" I wanted to smack her so bad, but I held back. I felt arms go around my waist and knew it was Brandon. I didn't move away from him.

Sophie took a step toward me with pleading eyes, "Kairi…I…I'm sorry."

She was saying something else but I cut her off, "No, don't come near me. I don't care what you have to say. None of it matters anymore. It probably never did. You lied to me! All this time! Now I don't even know what is the truth," I stepped back, almost falling over Brandon. I was too mad to care that I had ripped my shirt on sharp object on the wall as I walked away.

Brandon took his jacket off and handed it to me. "Uh, Kairi? Um…your shirt is ripped pretty bad."

I took the jacket from him and shrugged it on, "I could care less right now. Ugh! Some people just made me mad."

Brandon took my hand in his and smiled.

"What?" I asked.

He laughed softly and said, "You're so funny when you're mad. Heh, you seem really ticked so maybe I should stop talking."

I looked at him and started to smile, "Thanks." I punched him lightly on the arm. We walked in our classroom and endured an hour and a half of boredom. Too bad we didn't have _all_ our classes together.


End file.
